The Tale of Edgar Remus
by NightSpider1999
Summary: My own OC mlp character, known as Edgar Remus. A new-comer to Ponyville, and has a special interest in a certain pink party pony.
1. Chapter 1

As the train pulled into the station, I heard a colt shout: "Now in Ponyville! Everypony get off!" I was at first confused by the rudeness of the colt, but as I looked out the window I was sitting next to, I saw it was a very old looking pony, and with a wrench for his cutie mark, it was clear that his talent was not a social one. Anyway, I used my horn to magically pick up my grey bag and the my pet crow's cage.

I walked off the train and discovered a crown of ponies circling around something. I adjusted my black vest and decided to investigate. As I got closer, I discvered the source of the commotion, it was a single pink pony, with wild pink hair, jumping around and singing. I was about to walk away, only interested in getting to the place that I'd be staying in, when suddenly the pink pony was right in front of me, mere inches from my face.

"Well hi there!" she exclaimed. "Are you new to Ponyville? I've never seen you around here before! And I know just about everypony there is! Why, I even know a zebra and-"

"Yes. I'm new here." I interrupted. "If you'll excuse me..." I trailed off, inching away from her. Her eyes suddenly went as wide as plates.

"New...? Here...?" she stammered.

"Uh... yes...?" I mumbled.

"YAY!" She screamed. "YesyesyesyesyesyespartytimepartytimepartypartypartyPARTY!" she began jumping around again.

"Ok... then..." I mumbled. "Bye..." I started walking away, but immediately came face to face with the pink pony again.

"Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed vigorously shaking my hoof. "My name is Pinkie Pie! What's yours?"

"Uh, I'm Edgar." I stated, slightly uncomfortable.

"Edgar?" she questioned. "Hmm... I know! I'll call you Eddie! That's much better than boring old 'Edgar.' So! what kind of things do you like? I ask because then I'll know the perfect kind of party to throw for you to welcome you here in Ponyville!" Suddenly, my crow squawked, grabbing Pinkie's attention. "Wowie! I've never seen a bird like that before! What is it? It's so black and dismal looking..."

"Yeah, it's a crow." I explained. "And they normally look that way."

"Really?" She asked. "You know, I have a pet too!His name is Gummi!" Suddenly, a small green lizard leapt out from her mane and sunk its... gums... into my crow's cage.

"Pinkie!" I heard somepony yell. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" I turned to see a multicolored streak rocket across the sky towards Pinkie and I. The rainbow suddenly stopped just in front of Pinkie, revealing a blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. "We were supposed to meet an hour ago!" She said. "Where were you?"

"I was right here!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Rainbow Dash! Met my new friend Eddie!" She exclaimed, pointing at me.

"New guy, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes. And, it's Edgar." I responded, trying to inch away. "Now, please, I must be going."

"Hold it!" Rainbow Dash shouted, stopping me in my tracks. "I got a rule here, and it's that anypony who's new here to Ponyville has to race me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so! First to 'Sweet Apple Acres' and back wins! One-Two-Three-GO!" and like that she was off, trailing a blue streak behind her.

"Wait!" I called after her. "I don't know... where... that... is...and she's gone." sure enough, Rainbow Dash was nothing but a speck in the distance. "Man..." I muttered. "She is fast."

"Yup!" Pinkie exclaimed. "She is just about the fastest pony that I know! In fact, I'm pretty sure that she IS the fastest pony I know!Why, she managed to fly so fast that she pulled off the sonic rainboom!"

"Really?" I asked. "She's the pony who did the sonic rainboom? Wow... well, um, it was nice meeting you, but, I need to get my things to my new house." I pulled out a map of Ponyville and looked for where my house was. "Excuse me... Pinkie? Do you know where this is?" I showed Pinkie Pie the map and pointed at my house.

"Okie dokie lokie!" She said, looking at the paper. Very suddenly, she gasped. "Oh-boy-oh-boy-oh-boy!" She began jumping around excitedly.

"What?" I asked. "What is it? Is there a problem?" Pinkie suddenly stopped mid-jump.

"Problem?" she exclaimed. "It's the exact opposite of a problem! Your house is right next to Sugar-Cube Corner!" She squeeled with a large grin on her face.

"So?" I asked nervously

"Sugar-Cube Corner is where I live!" She yelled.

"What..."

"So it looks like we'll be neighbors! Hooray!" She started hopping off towards the town. "C'mon, Follow me! I'll show you the way!" I sighed as I began to slowly follow the pink pony.

"I'm beginning to regret having come here..." I grumbled.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, NightSpider here, publishing this to make sure you all knew that I wasn't dead, or giving up writing. Also, as if you couldn't tell, this is a story about my own OC, Edgar Remus, a unicorn with a special talent for scaring and writing. Don't worry, I'm not giving up my other stories, I'm just taking a little break from them. Also, yes, I'm a brony, so please no hate. You can leave constructive critisism, but, no blatant hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

I had been following Pinkie Pie around Ponyville for nearly three hours, and my legs were really starting to get tired.

"Um Pinkie?" I said, trying to get the pink ponie's attention.

"Yes?" She asked, jumping as she walked.

"You do know where you're taking us, right?"

"I was taking us somewhere?" She asked, turning to face me. Suddenly, her flank began twitching. "Uh-oh..." she muttered, suddenly running underneath a table and staring up at the sky.

"Um... are you ok?" I nervously asked.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "My pinkie sense is tingling! See?" she turned and pointed her flank at me and I found that it was shaking rather violently.

"Ok then... I'm just gonna go find my house on my own. Thanks for the... help." I muttered, walking off. I found a house that looked close to mine on my map and walked up to it. I was about to knock on the door, when suddenly, I was tackled to the ground. I was so startled that I lost my magic grip on my bag and Allan's cage, causing them to fall to the ground. Allan's cage broke open and the black crow flew out and landed on top of a nearby lamp-post.

"Gah!" I yelled, finding the pony that tackled me was Pinkie Pie. "What the hell is your problem!" I pushed the pink pony off of me, and brushed the dust off of my vest. "Stay away from me you psycho." I told Pinkie after she got to her hooves.

"Huh?" She was shocked. "But... I don't understand. I was only trying to-"

"I don't care..." I interrupted. "Just go away and leave me alone!" She opened her mouth, about to say something, but then closed it and began walking away, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. Her large fluffy hair seemed to deflate as it fell.

"Ok..." She whimpered. "Goodbye... forever..." She then ran off in the direction of a dark and eerie looking forest. I sighed as I looked at my bird's broken cage.

"Prick." I heard a female voice say.

"Huh?" I looked around and found an orange pony and red stallion next to a cart full of apples. "Were you speaking to me?" I asked.

"Eeyup." The stallion simply stated.

"What you just did," the orange pony started. "Was most unkind."

"She tackled me for no reason, and broke my crow's cage." I explained. "That unkindness was entirely justified."

"Oh really?" She asked, pointing to where I had been standing when Pinkie Pie had tackled me. There was a large broken pot there. I looked up at the house and found where the pot had fallen from. It was a height that most certainly have killed me.

"Oh..." I gasped. "OH! I need to apologize!"

"Yup." the stallion said. I quickly began looking around, trying to remember where Pinkie Pie had ran. I was about to run off when I suddenly remembered something: my bags.

"Listen, um..." I said to the pony.

"Name's Applejack, mister." she responded.

"Applejack, I'm gonna go apologize to Pinkie Pie." I quickly said. "But I can't leave my bags here. Could you-"

"Sure thing, mister." She grabbed my bag with her teeth and started to walk off, but stopped and turned back to me. "Um, where's your house?" I pulled out my map and handed it to her.

"Here." I said pointing at my house. "Thanks, bye." I said running off for the forest that Pinkie ran into.

 _ **2 HOURS LATER:**_

"Pinkie!" I shouted, nearly tripping over a tree root. "Pinkie! I'm sorry!" I had been trying to find her for a while now, and it looked like the sun was setting. I looked down at my vest and found that it was in terrible condition. It had holes, there was dirt and all other manner of stains. I sighed. I honestly couldn't care less about my vest, it just annoyed me that I was going to have to get another. Suddenly, I heard a scream to my left. I turned and saw a little bit of pink past some bushes. "Pinkie?" I called out. There was no answer and so I pushed through the bush and came into a clearing. I was not prepared for what I found. As I entered the clearing, I found Pinkie Pie, tied to a tree. And nearby I found a group of strange dog-like creatures trying to start a fire, and failing miserably.

"pink pony taste good..." the first creature said, having just licked Pinkie.

"Not taste good as diamonds though." another said.

"Will taste better when cooked." the third creature said. Pinkie was to horrified to speak. She wasn't even whimpering. It didn't take a genius like me to know what was about to happen. I tried to come up with a plan when suddenly, the creatures' bundle of sticks burst into flames.

"Hooray!" all three of them called out. I decided that there was no time to think so I simply stepped further into the clearing. I was able to tell by the size of the creatures that I couldn't take them in a physical fight, so I decided to do what I do best: scaring. My horn glowed for the briefest of moments, causing the wind to suddenly pick up and blow out the fire.

"Huh?" the first creature said.

"What happened?" the second asked.

"I happened..." I said. My horn glowed again and suddenly, the first of the creatures began screaming and running around.

"What's wrong brother?" the other two creatures asked trying to calm down the creature. A smirk formed on my face.

"He is currently experiencing his greatest fear." I explained. The remaining creatures turned to face me. "And now it's your turn..." my horn glowed with a dark light, and one of the creatures fell to the ground with a look of horror plastered across its face, while the other started jumping up and down spasmodically. I walked over to where Pinkie Pie was tied up, and using my magic, undid the knots on her rope. "Pinkie..." I said, looking down at her as she shook in fear. "I wish to formally apologize for the way I treated you earlier today." I said, bowing my head. "I hadn't realized until it was too late that you had saved my life. And I just feel terrible for having yelled at you the way I did. So, would accept my sincerest apologies?"

"I...I...I... you... I... You..." she stuttered. I sighed as I turned away, thinking that there was no way Pinkie Pie was ever going to forgive me. Suddenly, I felt somepony hug me very tightly. I looked down and saw that it was Pinkie. "Of course I forgive you silly!" She shouted, a wide smile on her face." I began to blush as she stopped hugging me. She then suddenly leaned in and gave me a kiss on my the cheek.

"C'mon." I said, taking her hoof in mine. "Let's get you home." We then walked off into the dark forest. Me feeling a strange warmth in my chest that I had never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Eddie?" PinkIe Pie nudged me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said. "I always enjoy a question."

"What was that you did to those daimond dogs back there?" I smirked.

"Ah, that." I began. "Well, you see, I showed them manifestations of their biggest fears."

"Huh?" She sighed. "I don't understand."

"I created hallucinations where they were stuck with their fears." I explained. "You see, that's my special talent, scaring ponies. As a foal, I had quite enjowed scaring others." I smiled, remembering how I nearly gave a pony a heart attack.

"But, so then, what do you do to earn bits?" she questioned.

"I write books." I stated.

"Books?" She asked. "How can you scare somepony with a book?"

"I write horror books, books specifically meant to scare." I explained.

"Oh... So, are they going to be ok?"

"Who knows." I shrugged. "Last pony I did that to was in an asylum for a month."

"Oh..." a frown coming onto her face.

"Don't worry, it was for a very good reason." I assured her.

"What did he do?" Pinkie asked worriedly.

"Tried to rob a candy story." I simply stated.

"HUH?!" She gasped. "Good, then! He deserved it!"

"Hehe." I chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"Most ponies I tell that story to get scared of me and never talk to me again." I said.

"Well not me!" She said. "To me, that makes you the hero of treats and sweets!" She leaned in and gave me another kiss on the cheek. I blushed some more as I realized that I could here somepony calling out.

"Pinkie Pie!" I heard. "Guy who's name I never learned!" It took a moment before I realized I recognized that voice.

"Applejack!" Pinkie shouted, jumping up and down. "Apple-Apple-Applejack! Over here!" Suddenly, the orange pony I had met earlier came out from behind a bush.

"There you two are." She sighed in relief. "I've been looking all over for you two." She noticed the smiles on Pinkie's face, as well as mine, and said: "So, I see you made up." She looked down at our intertwined hooves and continued: "or should I say made out?" Pinkie and I blushed as we let go of each others hooves.

"No, I found her and apologized, and then we left for Ponyville. That's all." I said.

"He also saved my life!" Pinkie exploded.

"He what?" Applejack asked, looking back and forth between Pinkie and I.

"He saved my life!" Pinkie repeated.

"Is that true?" Applejack asked me, bewilderment on her face.

"Uh, yea. Technically." I mumbled, my face getting redder.

"Wow..." Applejack gasped. "Well, c'mon you two, I'll take you both to your homes." She turned around and started walking back the way she came, Pinkie and I following her. "By the way," She said looking back at me. "I got your bag to your house, as well as the broken cage."

"Thanks." I said. "What about Allan?"

"Allan?" PInkie and Applejack said. "Who's Allan?"

"My pet crow." I explained. "He got out of the cage when it broke." Pinkie smiled nervously. "It's okay Pinkie. You saved my life remember?"

"Yea, but not nearly as awesomely as you saved mine!" She shouted. "I mean, all I did was push you away from a pot. But you! You took on three diamond dogs and made them get all scared-ey, and did magic, and was totally AMAZING!" Applejack stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Applejack shouted, turning to look me in the eyes. "You took on three diamond dogs? By yourself? And you left them scared?"

"He totally did!" Pinkie shouted. "Why, I bet they're gonna need therapy with what he did to them!" Applejack was about to say something, but was interrupted by a small yellow pony tackling her, followed by a small white pony, and then a small orange pony.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Pony Finders! YAY!" They all shouted.

"You see guys?" The yellow one said. "I told you we could find my sister and her friend."

"Applebloom?" Applejack said. "What in tarnation are you and your friends doing out in the Everfree forest at this time of night?"

"Sorry sis." Applebloom said. "But we heard that that you and Pinkie were missing, so Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and I decided to if we could get our cutie marks in finding missing ponies! Speaking of which." Suddenly, the three little foals all turned to look at their flanks. After a minute of nothing happening, they looked at the ground sadly.

"I told you we wouldn't get our cutie marks for finding ponies." the white foal angrily said. "What would that even look like?"

"A magnifying glass over a pony." I said. All three of the foals turned to look at me.

"How would you know?" the orange foal asked.

"When I was a foal, I knew a pony whose special talent was finding ponies, and that's what her cutie mark looked like." I explained.

"And who are you exactly?" the white foal asked.

"Sweetie Belle!" Pinkie scolded. "That is not how you treat the stallion who saved my life!"

"Huh?" the three foals gasped.

"You saved Pinkie Pie's life?" Sweetie belle shouted.

"Why is it that big of a deal?" I asked. "I'm sure anypony would of done it. Those diamond dogs weren't that tough."

"Diamond dogs?" Applebloom shouted.

"Yeah." I responded. "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Pinkie shouted. "You were ama-"

"Pinkie, please, they can hear about it tomorrow." I said, interrupting Pinkie Pie. "I am very tired, and would very much like to go to sleep. So, could you please just bring me home?" I asked Applejack.

"Sure thing sugar-cube." She turned to Pinkie Pie. "Would you mind taking Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo back to their homes?"

"Oh..." Pinkie mumbled. "Uh, sure. No problem... C'mon girls..." she started to walk off, sadness on her face.

"On second thought." I said, placing a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "Maybe Pinkie Pie could show me to my house?" A huge smile erupted on Pinkie's face as she turned and gave me another hug.

"You betcha I can!" she nodded. "You don't mind, right A.J?"

"Not at all, Pinkie." she assured. "I'll take the girls home then. You two have fun." Applejack started to walk off, but stopped for a second and looked back at Pinkie and I. "But not too much fun, ya hear?" she said with a wink. Pinkie quickly stepped away from me, a blush on her face.

"U-um," I stuttered, a blush forming on my face. "N-no worries."

"Alright girls," A.J. said the foals. "Let's get a move on."

"Aww..." all three foals groaned.

"I'll let you sleep in your clubhouse together." A.J. offered.

"YAY!" they all cheered, just before running off together.

"Girls!" A.J. yelled. "I'll see ya guys tomorrow." She quickly said to Pinkie and I before running after the three foals. Pinkie giggled as her friend ran off.

"Those three seem like a bit of a hoof-full." I mentioned to Pinkie a few minutes after we started walking.

"The crusaders?" she asked.

"Sure..." I nodded.

"Nah, they're loads of fun! They're just so full of energy, and... energetic, and... fun!"

"Right." I chuckled, finding Pinkie's bubbli-ness to be rather cute. After a few minutes of silence, Pinkie and I stepped through a bush and came out at the edge of Ponyville. "Finally!" I exclaimed. "Out of that damn forest."

"It wasn't that bad." Pinkie said. "Was it?"

"You almost got eaten!" I shouted.

"But you saved me!" Pinkie squealed, hugging me once again. "In the most amazing way EVER!" I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "Here we are!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Your... house...?"

"Oh!" I said, startled. "Yea! This is my house. Sweet! It looks just like in the ad I found." I took a look at the house, it was a two-story building, with a slanted roof. The paint was grey and clearly old, as it was peeling in a lot of places. "This place is perfect!"

"But it's so..." Pinkie trailed off, unable to find the right words, a frown plastered on her face. "It looks like it could use a little work..."

"Eh," I shrugged. "It looks great to me." Just then, a few shingles fell from the roof. "Well... maybe a little work."

"Yup." Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Well, that can wait for tomorrow." I say. "I seriously need sleep right now."

"Oh, r-right." Pinkie stuttered, staring at the ground. "Well, g-goodnight, Eddie."

"Goodnight, Pinkie Pie." I said, using my hoof to lift Pinkie's head up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Pinkie's face instantly turned scarlet red, and her breathing became short.

"Y-yup. See ya... tomorrow." She began to turn and walk to a very pink building, but she suddenly stopped. "Thanks again..." she whispered.

"What was that?" I ask. "I didn't hear you there." Suddenly, she was hugging me extremely tightly.

"Thank you for saving me!" She loosened her grip for a second, but then suddenly had her lips against mine. "Uh... sorry." she mumbled, pulling away. "I'll go now..." she started to turn away, but I pulled her to come face to face with me, and crashed her lips with mine.

"Goodnight." I said, pulling away from her. I turned and opened the door to my house, and after saying goodnight again to Pinkie Pie, began to close the door. I stopped when I noticed that Pinkie wasn't moving an inch. "Uh... Pinkie, do you want to spend the night?" Pinkie's face lit up like a Christmas tree as the words sunk in. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie was in my house and jumping up and down on my sofa. "Hey, Pinkie?" I nudged her a little.

"Yes, Eddie?" She asked.

"You can go ahead and sleep in my bed tonight. I'll be fine on the couch." I pointed at the room with the bed in it. She got off the couch and shook her head profusely.

"No-no-no!" She said. "I don't want to kick you out of your own bed! I'll be perfectly okay with your couch." She then proceeded to plop down onto the couch.

"Pinkie."

"Yes?"

"Get in the bed." I sternly said, bringing a blush to her face.

"Huh?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "That didn't come out right. Just get into my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Fine..." she said, getting off the couch. "But on one condition!"

"Okay, what might that condition be?" I asked nervously.

"You have to sleep in the bed with me!"

"I-I-I..." I stuttered. "NO! I couldn't possibly! I mean, no offense Pinkie, but, we just met and you're my friend-and-I-How did we get into my room?" I looked around and discovered that I was now standing in my room with Pinkie Pie. None of posters were up I noticed, which meant Applejack only brought my bags into the house and nothing more.

"While you were talking all weird I pulled you into your room with me!" She beamed. "Now c'mon!" She said, laying down onto my bed. "Get some sleep." Nervously, I inched my way closer to the bed, and after having a brief mental argument, decided to go ahead and lay down myself. It took me all of two seconds to get comfortable on the bed, as I laid there. All of a sudden, I could here Pinkie Pie doing what I could only assume was snoring. It sounded more like a kitten mewling. I chuckled at how cute she sounded, and closed my eyes. I felt a weight being placed across my chest, but ignored it, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
